five_nights_at_draggysfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
"Which creature walks on four legs in the evening, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" - Molly in Pizzeria at Night Molly has not been released yet. '' ''Molly's look has been revealed. Molly's behavior is predicted to be very Hostile, yet she's appealing and doesn't go into office until Night 3. '' ''If Molly enters the office any night before 3, then it's unknown why. Molly starts to move at Night 2; and gets deadly close to the office but doesn't completely go inside until Night 3 begins. '' It's became into complete thought of what Molly could be. Nothing is actually proven yet to what she is, though she isn't Hybrid. Molly's species is not actually a animal, it's a supposably a genetic experimental speices; I guess you could say it's not even a earthling animal. '''Molly's BIO is different than other animatronic's, humans, locations, or info. Appearance Although Molly's shadow pallet is similar to the animatronic model, there was some details left out. Molly's 'fur' is light brown, and her torso, neck and shoulders are covered up in dark brown paint. Molly's white bowtie is actually a V pattern that used to be on the lower chest, right above her stomache. On the top right part of her arm, it's pink. Though on the original pallet, not shadowed it's violet, pink like bandages. On her two ears it's metal bandages as well, and there's a tear-dropped metal opal in the middle of her forehead. This opal is mostly Molly's powerscource, and it may overheat whenever she's upset, angry, etc. Since her opal is her powerscource, Molly does need to charge. She isn't a free-roaming Animatronic as you could say, with a unlimited power supply. Molly's eye pupils are usually -and only- white, with the outter parts black. Her non-endoskeleton eyes haven't been revealed yet, nor the color. Her paws are the simple lighter brown paint, and the paw tips or finger tips, whatever you wanna call 'em, are outlined in black. Molly also has light brown antennae on her head, with the other side outlined in black. Or this could just be a shadow. Molly's model also represents parts of the Sphinx with the feminine figure. Which explains the relation to mummy bandages (relating to Egypt). AI Pretty much is unknown about Molly's AI. Molly is a Siren and Sphinx animatronic, (in Pizzeria at Night she is appealing to riddles in her tunes) which she has a song which can enchant beings, and certain circuits. Animatronics like Aqua and Silver Draggy are immune to her song. Yet, it's probably unknown wether she's actually used it on other animatronics, or anyone before. Special Abilities Molly's song causes anyone who hears it to go into deep chaos, or either collapse into a deep sleep; though she hardly even shows this, not even thoughout when she probably needs to. Whenever Molly's song is sang backwards, it has the opposite effect. If she sang to a being, human or animatronic once and they are still on the rampage, it can sooth them. It can also have villianish people be soothed for a bit. This is not permament if it's used on someone who has never heard her non-reversed song. She originally couldn't speak flunetly, until she gets a new chip. Her English speaking has a soft Scottish accent. Molly's original song is in a different language, though it's probably Sundanese. It's unknown why. The typical tune for her song if played with insturments is a harp. The last time she might've sang it, was underneath an under water cave inhabited by blind cave fish. Molly's song goes as followed; : Heed kuring, nu keur di daya mah. '' : ''Henceforth, sia bakal jadi teuing kejem atawa teuing abominable pikeun anjeun. '' : ''Anjeun teu bisa kabur. '' English translation; : ''Heed me, for you are in my power. : ''Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or abominable for you. '' : ''You cannot escape. '' : '' :'' "Their song, though irresistibly sweet, was no less sad than sweet, and lapped both body and soul in a fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption." - ..... ''' Development Most of the pictures on the wiki are Molly's Roblox model, or the third development state. Her first development state was originally Aqua's desgin; though in the second development the creator of Molly decided to give her a new desgin. In her second development, it's basically the same as seen right now. Molly has her original details as the official has been released as of now. Though, the only thing that is different in third development is Molly's tail. Molly's original tail was similar to her first developmental tail; though you cannot see it in the first art of Molly made, or even the sketches since it's always upclose on her. Her tail was the dark brown pallet of the torso paint or fur, with a dark lavender, close to black. The tail represents a Scorpion tail. Though Molly isn't a scorpion, her tail patterns looked like that in first development. It had the shell parts of the tail which layered up to the quil of the scorpion; which this is the only part of the tail Molly didn't have. Instead, it looked more like a squirrel's tail at the end parts. In second development her tail was turned into a squirrel's tail with one dark lavender stripe. In third development, however it was removed. Perhaps in the fourth development she'll might have a tail again. : ''You cannot escape. Personality Molly's personality (shown in a unofficial 'manga' "[[Draggy's Pizzeria at Night|Draggy's Pizzeria at Night]]") is shown as kind and supportive, though can be downright mean. Though since she had turned out good mostly, her good side mostly appears around. Whenever Molly is usually in her downright mean state, her opal heats up; or rather begins to become hot or sometimes make a ssz ''sound. Rarely, she flirts with some other animatronics though not so much. She's mischevious and usually wants to be the center of attention while sometimes being humble. She acts like a sister to Aqua and Draggy ''(somewhat very rarely for Draggy and the other animatronics of the pizzeria) ''so she can be very protective of them. She can and probably will be irritated if she's all alone, though not while charging or if someone is picking on the other animatronics or some that she holds close and keeps in touch with. Though she acts more strict towards Alfrid and Squidly than Draggy or Klyde for reasons only she knows. Molly sort of acts like a protective friend to the other animatronics, and usually isn't afraid to show it. She gets irritated again if people irritate her, or make trouble at her new residence. Gallery mollyjumpscare.gif|A leak of molly's jumpscare. RobloxScreenShot01242015_132553279.png|A leak of molly in the entrance, near the light RobloxScreenShot01242015_132625779.png|Molly at the entrance but staring at the camera. Molly.png|Colored Shadow Molly's pallet. Third development state. Shadow mol2.png| Shadow Molly's pallet. Third development state.